In the Shadows
by ShadowhunterLuv
Summary: Celestine Herondale has been under shadows of her brother, the Legendary Jace. But when she finally stumbles upon a mission to kill Sebastian and destroy the Infernal Cup once and for all, will she keep in mind what is important? Will she ever love again, after what had happened to her first love, and find people that will care for her, even though she thinks otherwise? After CoHF.
1. The Mission

**Hi, readers, writers, and fanfiction lovers! I've written one other fanfic for Mortal instruments before this, and I hope you enjoy both of them! **

* * *

I thrusted a dagger towards the target board in the Institute's training room. It hit bullseye. Then, a memory that I would never forget, replayed in my mind.

* * *

_The eight year old Celestine Herondale stood on the the grassy area in front of the New York Institute, next to a struggling demon, trying to get up, but was already starting to vanish. "Mum! Dad! I got him! I got the demon! My very first demon!" Celestine exclaimed. _

_"Deary, I don't really think so. I don't see it. It probably left on its own. Stop pretending, Cel. It's not very good to lie." The eight year old girl's mother had said, in a disapproving tone._

_"But-but I really did! It just vanished!"_

_"Stop it. Stop lying." The mother said, firmly._

_"Fine. But I really DID."_

_The mother raised her eyebrow, as if to say 'not again!' But before she could say a word, her son, Jace Herondale, who had just destroyed a demon as well, came running up to her, and said, "Five demons! FIVE DEMONS! New record!" He exclaimed, doing a little victory dance. "Jace! Wow! I remember two years ago, when you were ten, and you sent your first demon back to it's demon realms. Now, look at you! Five demons!" The mother hugged the son, and didn't even acknowledge Celestine. But Celestine was there, and was watching, and hurting on the inside, that even her mother had not believed her. _

* * *

Ten years later, though, I had learned to be braver, and now I had gotten used to being in the shadows, of which everyone called the "Legendary Jace Herondale"

I picked up a bow and three arrows. I notched all three into the bow at one time, and let it fly. Each one hit a different target, right in the middle of each, and that was exactly where I wanted it. Then, I picked up my preferred weapon. The seraph blade. I practiced with it leaping into the air and practicing tricks.

"Great technique. You know, talent like that doesn't come naturally without practice. I get that you spend a lot of time here in the training room?" I spun around to find someone standing by the door of the room.

"I didn't know anyone would ever be interested in watching me, for once." I said, walking up to him.

"And why wouldn't they be?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Well, everyone only ever pays attention to Jace. I mean, he is the 'Legedary Jace'. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be upstairs? For Jace's party?" I couldn't help asking, for I was very curious. "Yes, actually," he said, "but I find it quite boring sometimes."

"Oh really?"

"I would say you think so too, because you aren't upstairs either. Training here? I don't think I know anyone who would spend so long in here. Even for a Shadowhunter."

"Well I'm different, whether you like it or not."

"I actually like it." He replied. I raised by eyebrows, wondering what that meant.

* * *

Finally, the party was over at midnight. I walked back to my bedroom, and sunk into my bed, with a book in hand.

Then, I bolted up in my bed when I heard the Institute's bell ring through the halls and the rooms. I raced down the stairs, to see that everyone else, meaning my mom, Celine, my dad, Stephan, and my brother Jace, was also filling the area by the door. My mom swung the door open, and on the outside, were three other Shadowhunters. "Hi," the one in the middle said. I recognized him instantly. It was the guy who saw me train, during Jace's party. "I'm Caius Carstairs. This," he pointed to his right, "is Emma, my cousin, and that," he pointed to his left, "is Julian Blackthorn."

"Yes, we know who you are." My dad said, none too kindly. I interrupted. "Why don't you go sit down? We can talk this over a snack, maybe some-"

"Shush, Celestine! This must be important to travel from Los Angeles to here. Now let the adults talk." My father turned away from me.

"But I am an adult! I'm _eighteen_, for heavens sake! All Shadowhunters are considered an adult at eighteen-" I mentioned.

"To me, all people under twenty are children."

"But our visitors aren't!" I objected.

"Fine! I give up! Between you and Jace, my son and daughter. There."

"But you considered Jace an adult. Five years ago. When he was SEVENTEEN."

"Celestine! Will you just-"

"You two!" My mother exclaimed, "enough of the arguing. Let's see what Caius, Emma, and Julian have to say." She gestured for the three to take a seat on the couch. "What brings you here today?" Jace asked.

"Remember five years ago?" Caius began, "when Jace was seventeen. He and Clary, along with Simon, Isabelle, and Alec, traveled to the underworld, to kill Sebastian, right? Well, Sebastian found a way. A way to escape, apparently. We have no idea how, but he did. He didn't die at all. And just the other day, he turned a bunch of people into Endarkened Warriors, and kept a very low profile of it. And we chose to tell you, because we had no one else to go to. Jace was there, he'd understand more. And we couldn't take this problem to the Clave. Who knows what they'd do. And Maryse and Robert are in Idris currently, and Alec and Isabelle are on their own there. Here, there are actually adults we trust. And Clary, wait, where's Clary? I thought she moved into this Institute."

"Oh, she's on vacation with Luke. And Jocelyn, and she won't be back for a while." Jace said.

"Can't we call her?" Emma asked, not caring if she sounded rude or not.

"She's in this remote area, with no cell service." Jace replied, rubbed his palm against his forehead.

"Then we'll need to track Sebstian with the people we have now. We need no more thn four people. Three must stay at this institute, to watch it and so we can gather information here. So one must come with us. Who here is good at combat?" Julian said.

"I am." Both me and Jace said, at the same time.

"Me!" Jace repeated, "I've more training. And I'm older."

"No," Caius interfered with the situation, "I think she has just as much training, because she does spend every moment in the training room. And the last time you hunted down Sebastian, he got away. Let's just try Celeste. Give her a shot." I could tell Jace didn't like the idea, but I guess he didn't have the patience to argue further. "When do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Caius said, "so you better get packing and get some rest and energy. You're gonna need it."

* * *

I walked to my bedroom, and began twisting the door knob, but I saw Caius wandering in the hall. "Hey. Are you lost or something?" I said. "No. Just—can't fall asleep. Wondering what might happen on our journey. We might not make it back. Actually, we probably won't. But I am okay with that sacrifice. I'm just wondering, does everyone else?" He said, deep in thought.

"That's why we have to believe that we come back. We have to keep courage, and enjoy the time we have now. No point in dwelling," I said, reassuringly, "wait, at first you called me Celeste. No one ever does. And you helped me get on this mission. So...thanks." I said, though I hate to admit it. Ice never needed to say thanks, for no one ever does or says anything that I am thankful for. He smiled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! If you do, review, favourite, and follow! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Enjoy! Please review, comment, and/or follow!**

* * *

"Caius. Are you crazy?" I heard someone talking just outside my door. I'd bet it was Emma. I bet they didn't know this was my door.

"What do you mean, Emma?" He questioned, sounding annoyed.

"What I mean is that you invited a girl on this mission. A girl that has no experience with this stuff-"

"She has training. I've seen her. Celestine, she has skills that even her brother could never even start to figure out. Her aim is flawless."

"Jace is more experienced! He is older. He already battled Sebastian before."

"Yes. So I think she deserves a chance to get the attention she deserves."

"Oh really? C'mon. I know you have a crush on her, but this is not a time to play favourites!" I blushed at what Emma had said, and pulled my ear farther from the door.

"Emma! No, it's not that I'm playing favourites here! I really think that Celestine could be great for this. She is just as important as anyone else. And I think it's time people saw that. Just try to give her a chance. You don't know her."

"And like you know her any better. But fine, whatever." Emma heaved a sigh. I decided to casually walk out of the room, pretending not to have heard a thing. "Oh, hey, guys. What were you doing out here?" I said, yawning.

"Oh, we were just talking. Did you hear? I mean, did we wake you up with our talking?" Caius asked, which proved him a terrible actor. "No. I didn't even know you two were out here!" I lied. They both let out a breath that they were holding. Yep. Terrible actors.

* * *

"Celestine! Caius! Julian! Ready? We leave in...two hours. So pack up what you need, because we'll need to find shelter and everything. Come with me to the training room. I'll explain the plan." Emma instructed. We followed her to the training room, and I opened the door. It's door was a thick, old-looking wooden door, and considering what the room was used for, it was very beautiful, without a single scratch, except for the carvings I did on it when I was bored. I carved runes into it with a knife. And my name. But aside from that, it was like a thick wall of wood, only with a pattern carved into the side of the door. The handles were a beautiful metal, with an angelic power rune on each.

I felt the familiar, cold metal beneath my fingers as I picked up a seraph blade. I spun it in my fingers while I listened to what Emma had fo say. "Here's my plan," Emma started, "I put together the information that I have so far. I've talked to Magnus Bane and Tessa Gray. They said that once, back in the 18 hundreds, one of their enemies hid in Whales, in Cadair Idris. It was a good idea, because many thought it was Idris, Alicante. So tha's where Sebastian is hiding. I did some research as well, and I asked a few spirits, too. They all agree on one thing: that Sebastian is hiding in Cadair Idris. That's where we must go." She grabbed a seraph blade and shoved into her bag. I did the same, though I grabbed many, many, MANY arrows, and two bows (just in case), and three seraph blades. I also packed two daggers and four Steles. "Okay, I'm done." I said.

"Whoa. Your bag is _packed._ How much do you need?" Julian exclaimed.

"Just enough to keep all four of us alive. We'll need extras, just in case, Julian." I pointed out. He held his hands up, as if to say, "Okay...never mind I said anything then."

* * *

"Good lu-" my mother started.

"Mom. Remember, no good lucks! Shadowhunter rule. We have to believe that we will succeed. Okay?" I said, confidently, but we all know, this may just be a suicide mission.

My mother nodded as we walked out. We all decided to keep a lower profile, we would have to walk. In other circumstances, I'd say it was good exercise. "We should get going now. Gotta get as close as possible to Sebastian today. Then we have to find shelter." Caius whispered into my ear, as I slung my bag onto my shoulder and stared at the Institute, wondering if I will ever see it again. "I know. I suggest we each have a weapon in hand." I said, reaching for a seraph blade. I slung a quiver of arrows onto my back, and gripped onto the bow. Long-range combat. And my favourite, combat with seraph blades.

We trudged through the mud, all dirty and wet from the rain. "Let's find shelter now. It'll be dark in an hour." I said, marching in front of Caius's lead.

We finally walked up to a cave, and after we made sure nothing was already occupying it, each of us set up our place to sleep. I grabbed a change of clothing that I brought, and found a covered area to change.

* * *

I laid in my sleeping bag, staring at the top of the cave. I was awake for hours now, with so much in my mind. Then, another flashback played across my mind.

* * *

_"Antonius. No, you cannot leave me here." Celestine, at age 15 stood next to her one happiness, the sunshine that has brightened her road for a while now. Antonius, or Anthony, as she normally called him, was lying on the dirt, dying. There was an attack on the Institute. And the one person she loved the most, had to be the one wounded. Celestine kneeled next to Anthony, helplessly crying out for help, though they all knew that he wouldn't ever make it. "Celestine...please do me one favour." He croaked. "Anything." She replied, clutching onto his hand. "Move on. I want you to live the life that you deserve. Without me, but with someone else that you will love, and someone else to protect you. And my main goal was always to protect you with my life. And I finally did. So in the future, cont think I died unhappily, feeling I didn't do my part on earth. Because I did, and my wish to you, is that you are always safe." His grip was weakening, but Celestine gripped tighter. _

_"You will not die. You will stay, Antonius. You will."_

_"Please. Don't let me die thinking that you will be unhappy in the future. Promise me that you will find happiness." _

_"Okay. I-I promise. Ave atque vale." She whispered. It meant "Hail and farewell forever." He pressed something into her palm. It was a necklace, shaped as a tear drop. "It's crystal. My mother once told me to give it to someone important to me. And that is you. I want to see you wear it, if it's not a problem." Celestine put the crystal necklace on, it's white-gold chain glimmering. "You are beautiful. I'm glad you are the last person I see before I...leave." He smiled weakly. She cried for minutes more, even when his grip released. She closed his eye lids, and sunk to the ground. "I'll never forget you, though, Antonius." She yelled out to the sky._

_Though all Shadowhunters knew that anyone could die anytime, and that the life of a Shadowhunter is hard and dangerous, Celestine never knew this would be so hard. They say the first is the hardest, but she always held on to every single one. And now, no one living on earth had loved her as their first priority anymore. Everyday, she looked at the pendant around her neck, though after a month, she saw hope in it, instead of grief._

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Caius walked towards me. I nodded. It was still dark outside, though I hadn't gotten even a minute of sleep. "You?" I asked. "Can't at all. I saw you staring at the ceiling. Now, either the mossy rocks amuse you, or you had a flashback."

"How could you tell?" I asked, impressed. "I could see it in your eyes. You were in deep thought." He replied. Without noticing, I wrapped my hand around the pendant that still hung around my neck. "That's pretty. Where did you get that from?" Caius asked. "An old friend," I replied, and for once, I told him all about Antonius. I felt completely normal about it, too. For once, I didn't get a wave of grief. And I guess that's a step towards the favour that Antonius asked of me for.

* * *

I finally got some shut eye, but an hour later, I saw something lurk in the shadows. Then, someone with white-blond hair came up to me. Sebastian. I was I alarmed, I tried to scream. But, however, he pulled a bag on top of my head and dragged me out of the cave un noticed.

* * *

**Enjoyed? Review! Cliffhanger! What do you think happens next?**


	3. Morphing

**I hope you are enjoying this Fanfic! If you have any questions at all, just ask! I'll do my best to answer the ones that I can!**

* * *

I woke up to find myself strapped to a chair. I groaned, but managed to untie the ropes. (The rope tying lessons help, and I never thought that would come in handy)

I ran to the large, dark, ebony wood door and twisted the handle. It's locked as I thought. I fished my stele out of my pocket and drew an open rune on the door. It flashed once and disappeared. "What in the name of Raziel is happening? This normally works..." I trailed off. I heard footsteps behind me. "I wouldn't bother try. This door is extremely well warded." I spun around to find Sebastian walking up to me. "How did you get in here then?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Are we in your hide out?" I asked.

"What do you take me for? I'm not dumb enough to do that. This is simply one of my many extra places I stay at, for time to time."

"What do you possibly want from me?" I scowled.

"Five years ago I almost found a way to win over my sister. She was never on my side, though. But I think maybe you will. after all, don't you hate your brother? He is the one who is giving you so much trouble with your life. Everything you've done, it's to get better than him. Is that right?" he stepped to the ebony door.

"Partially. But that doesn't mean I'm willing to let him perish. You have to be more clever than that. I'd rather die a million times than be on your side." I scowled.

"There are things much worse than death." he whispered.

"And I'd go through it all to save the ones I love. I'd go through it all to save the world. I hardly have a life to live anyway. I train all day for a living, and I do that on my own will. I have to face the harsh truth. No one will have respect for me, ever. And so there is no real point to live. However, I am going to make my mark. If I die, I will die as a warrior, saving the ones I love. And I will make my sacrifice worth it. Because when I am determined, I will. Get. What. I. Want." I closed my eyes, and imagined what he might do to me. He was enraged, but i suppose I got lucky, because soon, his red cheeks turned back to normal, and he shook his head. "You sometimes remind me of Clary, a little bit. Both of you might as well be known for being extremely stubborn. I will have you, though, to rule with me instead."

"Aren't I a little young for you?" I asked.

"Yes, but you will suffice. once you drink from the Infernal Cup, you will be willing to do anything I say. You will be obedient."

"Not unless it's in my power to change it!" I quickly swung the wooden chair and banged it against him. I didn't have a blade with me. But the chair did catch him off guard. There was a window, and as I approached it, I saw that it was at least twenty feet in the air. I didn't get time to think, though, Sebastian was already stirring. So I ran into the glass, and found myself hurling myself out of the window. The air whipped my golden hair everywhere. Then, my feet landed onto the concrete ground. Pain seared up my legs, and I fell to the ground, scraping my arms and legs. The pain was agonizing, but I had to keep going. Sebastian was already catching up to me. I scrambled to my feet and ran, pushing the thoughts of pain away. I took a turn, and was out of sight, but not for long. he would eventually find me. But I thought back to a conversation I had with Antonius, right before we were interrupted by the attack on the institute.

* * *

_"Anthony, something weird happened last night. I was thinking about this character from a book, that I just finished. It was very interesting, and I couldn't shake it from my mind. I thought about what it might be like to be that character. Then I decided to get a snack in the kitchen. But when the cook saw me, she gasped as whispered the character's name. I wondered what that meant, and i even saw a glimpse of my hair. But it wasn't my hair. Or my clothing. My natural hair colour was a gold. This, was chestnut brown. What I was in, it was a gold dress, whereas I hardly ever changed out of my training gear. Panicked, I remember looking away, to see if i was hallucinating. When I looked down, I no longer saw the character I was reading, but I was completely me again. The cook looked as if she saw a ghost." Celestine finished off.  
_

_"So you are saying that you think you turned into the character?"_

_"Yes. But I didn't change into the character. I morphed into shape, I supposed. Because to change, is to realize what is happening. To morph, I guess it is different."_

_"I don't think it is, Celestine. But, you know how Clary has a special ability to draw runes not even written in the Gray Book?" He asked, as I nodded, "well, I think you have an ability too. Yours, is to Morph into anything. On your own will, without anything to guide you. And not just real people, but characters in a book. perhaps even items. Only con is that you will not be able to feel the feelings of what you Morph into."_

_"And how do you know about all of that stuff?" she had asked. _

_"Because my mother, she had the same ability. She died, because of it. The Clave, they disapprove anyone who can do that. And the more often you do it, the easier it will for them to find out about you. so promise me that you will seldomly use it. Only extreme emergencies."_

_"Okay. I promise." Celestine had said, right before someone had barged into the room, and said that there was an attack. Instantly, Antonius ran out and got his bow and arrow. Yes, it was Antonius who had taught Celestine how to use a bow and arrow, and he is the reason why her aim is flawless._

* * *

I decided that this is the time to Morph. I haven't done it in three years though, not since our conversation, I wasn't sure I still remembered _how_ to. But I decided to Morph into a modern teenager, with earphones, and a crop top, with denim shorts. I also imagined heeled boots, just to top it off. My hair was now jet black, and straight. I had loads of mascara and eyeliner on. All I needed to do now, was to casually walk, and pretend I'm not seeing Sebastian, because mundanes cannot see the shadow world.

It worked like a charm. He walked right past me. And into a different direction from the cave that Emma, Julian, Caius and I was staying at for now. So I took off towards the cave, and not daring to even Morph back.

When I got back to the others, they told me how worried they were. Caius saw my cuts, and he immediately started to treat them with iratzes. I told them everything, only leaving out the small conversation with Sebastian. The only bit of the conversation I told them about was what Sebastian had wanted from me.

"We need to get moving, now." Emma had said.

"Yeah. Emma's right, Sebastian could be coming for us at any moment." Julian said, packing all his things.

And so here again, we started to trudge again through the woods.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, follow, or favourite! (If you enjoyed, tell your friends about this, too, if you think they might enjoy it!) **


	4. Dawn Attack

**I hope you are enjoying this story! I would love it if you would review, favourite, or follow!**

* * *

I awoke to hear birds chirping and the wind lightly whistling. By the look of the slight sunshine, I guessed it was five in the morning. I was sleeping on a thick tree branch, as the others were as well. "You awake?" I heard Emma say to me as she polished her sword, Cortana. "Yeah." I replied. Emma pointed to the two boys, who were still sleeping, "Do we wake them...or...?"

"Nah. Let them sleep. They're gonna need all they can get." I said, jumping from the tree.

"So. I know, I might not seem like the most...kind type of people. But...I guess that's who I am, and I'm getting the feeling that you kinda are like that, too."

"Yeah. I...don't trust very easily. Not after..." I trailed off in thought.

"Uh, do you want to say it? Or...I'm not forcing you to say. I respect your privacy." She said.

"I-I should tell someone. And there's no one else that could understand. This...this version of the truth is one that is most accurate, out of all that I've told to anyone else. Three years ago, I had a friend. Two actually. Really close. But, one day, there was an attack on the Institute. One of those two friends, his name was Antonius. We were closer than just friends, you could say. The other was Elsie. I was gonna be Parabatai with her. Though I never did. We went into a miniature battle with demons, but we were badly out numbered. Antonius, he was a warrior. And...I was preoccupied with a demon, when I saw a demon creep up behind Antonius. Elsie, she was there too. She could have saved Antonius. If she had just even yelled out to him. But she didn't. She just stood there, blank faced. I ran up to him, but it was already too late. I'd had applied as many iratzes as possible. But...again, it was too late. Elsie blamed it on the fact that she was far away. But really, she was selfish. She was always boasting that she could fight well, but to an actual fight...she couldn't even pick up a sword swiftly. After that, she moved to Idris, and I never saw Elsie again."

"Wow...I'm sorry about that. I had no idea." Emma said, staring at the ground.

"It's nothing I can do about now. It was hard to get up in the morning at first. I was so used to seeing Antonius by my side. I just want one last time to speak to him. Just one more time..." We both stared at the muddy ground, in silence. I grabbed a stele and drew a strength rune, along with a speed, agility, stamina, equilibrium, fearless, flexibility, knowledge, and precision rune. I glared at the angelic power rune that was marked at both of my wrists. All up my arms, were iratzes from the twenty foot jump out of the window. I still had some silvery scars that marked my scraped knees. I closed my eyes and tried to feel, for just this once, peace. "Celeste?" I heard Caius whisper. "What?" I replied. Then, Caius pulled my arm. "Here," he said, suddenly loudly. "Emma and Julian are still sleeping. Don't want to wake them up. Anyway, I remember this place, as a kid. There's this beach...and it's normally extremely vacant in the morning. Let's go; we have time. Precisely an hour. Before it gets crowded. And try drawing a glamour rune. Just in case."

We walked to the beach, though I was silent the whole time. I saw my pendant shine, as it swung around on my neck. I also two metal bracelets. One was iron, if we ever crossed roads with an unwilling faerie, and one silver, for a rogue werewolf.

I sat on the sand. I took a look around. The water reflected my face as I bent over it. I saw some fish, speeding away. I looked up to the sky. The sun, though it was barely in sight, still shine, lighting up the sea. I smiled. Of course, we will be needing to travel by sea one point, to get to Cadair Idris. Which I'm sure Sebastian will be, perhaps– "Do you see that?" Caius interrupted. "What?" I asked. "_That._" He pointed, and then I saw. A girl. She looked human. But there was something off about her. Another thing—she could see us. Of course, there are some mundanes that can see the Shadow World, but that's super rare. And why would a teenage girl be out here at five thirty in the morning? All alone? But as she stood, twenty feet from me, I realized that she seemed very different. Not only does she look like an insane goth, but she acted different. Then something inside me clicked—she was a demon. "Eidolon Demon. Can take form if any human being. Let's run." I turned and ran, dragging Caius after me. I saw an abandoned building, and I ran in. "Where are you? Don't hide, I'll catch you soon!" The demon hissed, it's raspy voice ringing through the room. We hid behind a stack of boxes, but the demon seemed to be able to smell our scent. "You will not essssscape me. I am sent by Ssssebastian Morgenssstern. To ssssend you a messssage and to take Celessstine back with me. The messsssage issss...Sebasssstian will find your hiding ssspot. And there is no way to sstop him. Unlesssss you give yourself up. And you," the demon pointed at Caius, "you, will deliver the messsssge." Then, the stack of boxes was crushed, revealing the demon in front of us. "No, you will not take Celestine. I'd die before you could do that." Caius said, firmly. "Then sssso be it!" The demon lashed out, it's talons digging into Caius's arm. "Caius! Oh my gosh..." I grabbed his arm, and drew three iratzes. "Thanks..." He said.

"PERISH!" The demon yelled. I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and shot it. Unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough. So I grabbed my seraph blade.

I ran in the opposite direction that Caius was, hoping that it would give him enough time to escape. The demon wanted me, not Caius.

"Sssebassstian sssaid I couldn't kill you. But he never sssaid I couldn't hurt you." I tripped on some rope on the floor. My arm was crushed under a piece of wood. I saw Caius in the corner of my eye. The demon turned around and saw Caius. "Run!" I yelled to him, but he only ignored me. "Not without you." He charged at the demon, and before I could say 'no', the demon dissolved. "Thanks, so much._ Why didn't you run?_"

"Because I couldn't leave you here. I would never forgive myself. And nor would anyone else."

"Thanks. Ouch." I winced in pain, looking down to my arm that was crushed. It seemed fine, thanks to the strength rune I applied earlier. Then, my knees buckled. I almost screamed out in pain, and I told myself to push the pain aside. "I'm fine." I said, and grabbed hold of the corner of a dusty table. I winced in pain again.

"No, you are not." He lifted me up in my arms, though I was losing consciousness. "Demon poison. We need to get you to the nearest institute immediately." And all went dark.

* * *

"Here." Someone handed me a cup of tea. I looked around, and saw that I was in an infirmary. Of an institute. "Where...?" I asked.

"I'm Jia Penhallow. And you are in Idris, Alicante." She said, perching on a chair next to the bed I was lying on. "So...you are...the consul?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, Celestine, get some rest. I've called a warlock to help you with your injuries. She will be here shortly."

* * *

"Your injuries are okay for now, but you will need rest. The demon poison is taken care of." The warlock said. She mentioned that her name was Tessa. "Thank you." I said. She nodded, then requested that she speak to me alone, for a few minutes. Caius, Jia, and Emma left the room. "Celestine. I see, you are important to this quest. And so I have a gift for you." She grabbed something from the corner of the room. "Here," she laid a bracelet onto my hands. "this, is something similar to Isabelle's whip. It works the same, except this one doesn't just work as a whip or a bracelet. But it will glow, when a demon is near." I stared at the beautiful piece of jewellery. It was a serpentine bracelet, though as a whip, it had runes etched into the hilt, and it shined every time I moved it. "Thank you." I whispered, and saw Tessa'a lips curve into a smile.


	5. Idris

**Enjoy! Not much to say in the authors note right now. Again, though, enjoy! **

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. So if we're already in Idris, then we just got closer to Whales! After all, here, it's closer than it was in New York. We have to leave-" I walked towards the door, but Caius blocked the doorway. "No, Celeste. You need to rest! And, Sebastian knows we're out to find him. So we need disguises. Strong warlock magic. But...we can't anyway. I don't know why I even told you that we need the disguises. The Clave...the consul...the council...they wouldn't let us continue. They said we were too young. And that they'll take care of it. But I know we can't just sit here and wait for them to catch Sebastian. Because they won't. They used the Mortal Sword on us, and got the information they need. Well, the information they _think_ they need. But Sebastian is clever. A sneak attack on him...it'll have a better chance at succeeding than a huge battle, with a hundred of us, and twenty of them. They have dark power. And we need to stop them. But we can't, not if the Clave is going to attempt at it. They leave in two weeks. So we need to come up with a secret plan...fast." Caius sighed. I stood there, for minutes, speechless. "When I agreed to this quest," I began, "I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything get in my way of succeeding. Not even through torture. And I imagined the only two ways it could go, was either destroying the infernal cup, or death. I never thought that it would end like this. Being stopped by our own kind."

"We can't truly loose hope. If none of us do, then we have a chance. Plus, I know someone who might be willing to help us." Caius replied.

"Who?" My eyes lit up.

"Follow me. I was just about to go speak with her."

* * *

"Pardon my asking, but I don't quite understand what you need help for." Tessa asked, gracefully perching on the side of her chair.

"Okay, Caius. This time, let _me_ explain," I stood up, and paced around the room. "The Clave doesn't want us to go to Cadair Idris. They want to go instead, because they apparently think that we're too young and weak. But Caius and I figured that they'd never find him, and win a battle. That's exactly what Sebastian would expect. We need to find him ourselves, but we can't without escaping the wards of Idris. And it would really be easier with disguises to get to Sebastian. So..." I lowered my voice to a whisper "I have an...ability. I can Morph into anything I want. No one really knows that I can, except Caius, Emma, and Julian. Not even my parents know. Because..."

"The Clave would execute you." Tessa finished my sentence.

"Pretty much. But...you can Change, it's similar to Morphing. Could you teach me to master it better, so it wouldn't ever...I dunno...slip while I'm distracted? It's happened before. I don't want to have that happen right in the middle of an encounter with Sebastian." I pleaded, scared she might decline. Caius stood in the corner of the room, not wanting to interrupt.

"Yes...I'll try to help you master this. But please...when you go on the mission...be safe. I owe the Herondales, in a way, for one particular Herondale has changed my life very much. Someone who I wish were here to see you today..." She trailed off. I looked down to my leather boots, unsure of what to say. I could hear the clock tick. I counted seventy three before Caius spoke, "We'd better get going."

"Thanks for everything, Tessa. We really appreciate the help." I said, and walked towards the door. Tessa smiled faintly, and waved.

* * *

I sat down on he grassy fields of Idris, spinning a blade between my fingers.

"I'm starting to think you never go anywhere without a weapon." Caius leaned against a tree, his hair shining in the warm sunlight.

"I guess you could say that." I shrugged.

"Take a walk with me. Enjoy the sunlight, because we won't have much of it once we leave for the mission."

"Shush!" I gestured to a couple of Shadowhunters in the distance.

"They won't hear us from there."

"Really? Well, I'm not taking chances." I said.

"I though you'd be more risky, knowing the type of person you are." He smirked.

"Like you know who I am. I've known you for less than a month." I rolled my eyes.

"Regardless, let's take a walk. It's great weather, compared to what I'm used to." Caius suggested.

"If I do, will you stop nagging me about it?" I asked, quickly braiding my hair to hold it in place. He began to lead the way, down the grassy fields. We came across a patch of flowers. They were purple, with blue edges. The stems seemed to entwine with one another.

"Those are beautiful!" I sighed.

"Like you." He said. I blushed, as he picked one of the flowers and tucked it behind my ear. "Also mysterious."

I was saved from answering to that, when Emma spotted us. "Hey, guys. Why is there a flower in your hair?" She pointed. I blushed and put it carefully into the pocket of my denim shorts.

* * *

**So sorry that I didn't post in so long! I was busy with my first fanfic, "Falling Hard". I barely had enough time to even post that one in time! I've just been busy...and I'm currently reading the Lunar Chronicles. It's just such a great series! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! Please review, follow, and favourite! (It's been hard to write, with the tight schedule I have. So every single paragraph here has taken so much time and energy...it's all worth it, every single second, if you guys enjoyed. If you do enjoy, please tell me in the reviews! I would love to hear, and every single one just makes my day!**


	6. Training Room

**I am so sorry that**** have not updated in awhile. I really can't update as often as I used to, because ****I need to write a lot for "Back to Your Heart", my other fanfic. Most of my time is used for that fanfic, because that's my main fanfic. Especially since now, I can't write much fanfic, except around the weekends, and I'm losing my mind trying to find a good plot for the sequel of Falling Hard (Back to Your Heart), and writing songs, and all. I cannot update much here. But if you want to read more of my writing, check out Falling Hard! It's already ended now, so...no new updates there, but there is a sequel...  
**

**Still, I try extremely hard to please each and everyone of you readers. I hope you guys understand that I am really occupied right now. Please review, follow, and favourite! (I am from Canada, where the spelling of some english words might be different from else where. Just an FYI)**

**And, I'm wondering if I should stop this story. maybe make the ending come a bit faster...because I'm not so sure if I should continue this. Review to tell me if I should, or even tell me to continue by favouriting and following, because that's a sign that you guys are reading my fanfic, and enjoying. I don't really want to stop or have to delete this, but if I don't think many people read it...**

* * *

The next day, Tessa taught me more about Morphing. I never really morphed, because I didn't want to get caught by the Clave. I spent hours with Tessa, then couldn't fall asleep later that night..

It was midnight, and I kept squirming in bed. I couldn't sleep at all. I opened my room door for a glass of water, but stopped when saw a note stuck to the floor with tape. I was addressed to me.

'Hey, Cel. I know you can't fall asleep, so meet me downstairs. Now. There are somethings in this house I'd like to show you. ~Caius'

I took the note, and folded it, then shoved it down onto my desk. Abruptly, I got changed into a black tee shirt, and denim shorts. "This better be worth doing. Or I'll slap him until he goes delusional." I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Celestine! Finally! What took you so long?!" Caius exclaimed.

"I didn't bother hurry, because I knew this is a dumb thing you want to bug me with." I glared at him.

"Then why did you come?" he smirked, probably thinking that I couldn't find a come back for that. Ah, everyone underestimates me because I'm a girl, or because I'm younger than them, or because I'm smaller than them. But never underestimate someone else, or over estimate yourself.

"Because I know that if I don't, with your incessant, annoying behaviour, you'll never quit bugging me about it. Now. Get on with it, or I'm leaving." I crossed my arms.

"Whoa. Wait there, Cel. Did you just call me incessant and annoying, in the same breath?" he shook his head, as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm leaving." I turned away, but he gripped onto my wrist. "Okay. Fine. This way," he lead my to a set of stairs. It was lit by torches, and the staircase was of marble, with brick wall surrounding both sides of the stairs.

"Where-"

"You'll see."

"Seriouly, this better be good." I stepped down, onto the last step, and pushed open a stone door. "Whoa..." I said, amazed at what what in front of me.

It was a training room, with more training excercises and tools than I could ever imagine.

"Oh, my gosh, Caius! How did you even _find_ this place?"

"Ha! Am I still incessant and annoying?" He grinned.

"Yes. Just...maybe slightly less."

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing. Anyway, you can, I dunno, train here. If you'd like, for the time being."

"Okay then." I grabbed three sereph blades, and threw them to different target boards. All of them hit right in the middle.

"Wow. Impressive." Caius said.

"That? Anyone could do that. You've really got to be kidding me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, then. Show me what you can do. How good are you with sereph blades?"

"I don't know. It depends what you think 'good' is. Let's try. If I win, you have to spend a day wearing heels."

"And if I win, you have to wear a dress. A pink, frilly dress."

"What?! You know I hate dresses!"

"Then more motivation for you to win this."

"Fine. Deal. Prepare to wear heels."

"Oh, go ahead and think that." he grinned, and walked over to me. "Are you sure you're ready?"

I smirked, spinning a sereph blade in my hand. "I was _born_ ready."

* * *

"Looks like you'll need to wear heels today," I said, pointing my blade against his chest, just scratching some of his shirt.

"How did you _do_ that, girl?" he asked, looking at me as if I just did the impossible.

"'Cause your fighting sucks." I replied, jokingly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. No, really, though. You literally got to me in ten seconds." he pointed out.

"I call it practice, Caius. Ever heard of that?" I replied, grabbing at a quiver of arrows, and a bow. I slung the quiver on my back, and pulled out an arrow. I shot it in Caius's direction, and just skimmed his ear.

"Celestine! You almost pierced my head! So much for good aim..." he mumbled that last part.

"I did that purposely. I didn't want to hear you say another word."

"Well, you're very mean. Did anyone ever tell you that? Because you really are."

"Thanks." I grabbed a belt for gear, and slipped many sereph blades in it. I also took more arrows, slipped them in the quiver, and gripped onto the bow, hard enough that my knuckles turned white.

"What do you-"

"Zip it. Just shush for one minute." I kept on adding to my stash of tools, and finally decided that I packed enough.

"_Now_ will you tell me?" Caius asked, leaning against the wall. I took a deep breath.

"_Fine_. We leave now, to find Sebastian. Carry as may weapons as you need, then leave. We hunt him down, then finish him off. Go get Julian; I'll get Emma. But I've thought this through. I will Morph, and if the Clave finds out, then so be it. Nothing is worse, than letting Sebastian win this."

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry to the moon and back for not updating in so long. Please, please review, follow, and favourite!**


	7. Departing

**Not much to say, just that if you want, check my main fanfic, Falling Hard, and it's sequel, Back to Your Heart! Thanks to you all for reading! I'm sorry for the very late updates! I just haven't had time to, having no access to internet for over a month, then with the stress of running two fanfics at once. Please enjoy, and click follow, favourite, and, if you have time, please review! Tysvm!**

* * *

"What did you say? I didn't catch any of that." Caius said.

"You didn't catch it the first time? Aw. Don't worry, I wasn't expecting much from you, such of a dim-witted person wouldn't understand, especially since my IQ is obviously higher than yours." I smirked.

"Hey! You take that back, right now!"

"Nope." I leaned against the wall, rubbing a piece of cloth on my blade, making it shiny enough to see my reflection in.

"You-"

"Will you two just stop arguing?" Emma sighed. "Or do you _loooooooove_ each other?"

Caius and I blushed. Furiously. "What!? No way! Never. No. Not in a million years. You've got to be kidding me." Caius exclaimed.

"Well, I _was_ just kidding...but you seem to take it seriously..." Emma grinned.

"Emma!" I scowled. She only smirked. I rolled my eyes, pocketing my seraph blade.

"Oh, Caius," I mentioned, pulling out a pair of red three inch heels. Smirking, I shoved them into his arms. "There."

"Whoa, wait a second there...we are literally just about to escape from the _highly_ warded Shadowhunter homeland, and you are worrying about some bet we made yesterday?"

"Yes. If you are half as good of a shadowhunter as you claim you are, then you will be able to do it. In fact, I'll do it too. Except I'm going to wear heeled boots."

"Not fair! These are way easier to fall off! Besides, these don't even fit me." he dangled the shoes.

"It does." I insisted.

"And how do you know?"

"I guessed. Besides, Emma helped me out on that one. And it is, in fact, totally fair! Mine are four inches. Those are three. There is a _difference_." I took off my combat boots, and slipped on black heeled boots.

"You guys...your love is hilarious." Julian piped in.

"Julian, don't you dare..." I warned, grabbing my dagger and lightly pressing the tip to his heart, before he could even react to what I was doing.

"Whoa...okay. Remind me to never mess with you!" he exclaimed. I with-drew the dagger, and turned around, and walked in the opposite direction.

"Julian, I don't think anyone needs to remind you." I replied, still walking, letting the three follow behind me.

"She creeps me out, sometimes. Such a creepy, arrogant, yet brilliant girl. I bet," I heard Caius add as he was muttering to Julian. "She'd make a good consul, one day."

I couldn't help but blush, if only for a second. Now rolling my eyes, I said, "Yeah, so you'd better not talk behind my back!" I smirked at them.

* * *

"Darn these freaking loud shoes!" I pulled my boots off, and drew soundless runes on them. The clicking sound it made was starting to get annoying.

"You wouldn't have to put up with them if you never made me wear _these_, you know." Caius gestured at the red heels.

"Just shut your yapping!" Emma shouted.

I blushed, and continued on, trying to focus on the situation at hand.

"Alright. Now, the Clave, right now, are in a meeting, they should be done in an hour, if we're lucky, fifteen minutes if we're not. Right here," I pointed to the area we were standing at on a map, "is where we are. Over there...that's where we have to be. That's the one least warded exit. We could easily leave there. Once we leave, though..."

"We don't have a plan." Emma finished my sentence.

"Okay. Let's...lets just think about leaving first, okay? Leaving, then we think of a plan. Because I can't let another moment pass over here." Caius looked up to the sky. It was sunrise by now, the blue sky streaked with brilliant red, purple, pink, and orange. This may well be our last sunrise. We may not ever see Idris again, not after we leave. But it was time we departed and finished our quest.

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter than usual. So sorry. But I have so much planned for you guys! Thanks for being patient as I (slowly) write my fanfic.**


End file.
